Black Shadow
by geyser
Summary: Sakura and Naruto are determined to get sasuke back, so they go on a journey together. But instead of finding Sasuke, Sakura finds his brother.[sasusaku] sakunaru itasaku R
1. Your still the same

**My Black Shadow**

A/N: I got the name "My black shadow" from the song that sasuke sings where he says " boku no kuloi kage" which means my black shadow. Thats an amazing song! Sasuke is a GREAT singer... 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does... TT Because If I did, there would be more sasusaku

Pairings: sasusaku naruhina and little bits of others...

Chapter 1: You're still the same

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" I'm not letting him get away from me this time..." Sakura panted, struggling to get up. She pushed herself harder and harder, straining herself.

Usually, Sakura wasn't always like this, she was more of the brains and medical ninja than being powerful at fighting. But she was training even harder than she usually was, kicking trees, and running more than ever before.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto questioned staring at her blankly. He had just slipped through the woods to train for himself when he found her.

" What are you doing?"

"Training! What do you expect?" She fired back, while continuing to train.

"Oh. (A/N: naruto, your so dense... But that's why we love you! X3) Why are you training so hard?"

" Why do **you **train so hard naruto?"

" ..." Naruto thought for a moment. "To get stronger!"

"Exactly. I want to get stronger...To get him back!" Sakura stuttered.

It hasn't been all that long since Sasuke left the village, and Naruto and Sakura's burn to find him still hasn't faded. With Tsunade giving many missions, so far there was no time to even try to look for Sasuke. But neither of them gave up- They were defiantly going to get him back…

" Sakura-chan…" Naruto started

"What!" Sakura was now doing sit-ups and paused for breath.

" Don't worry, I'll defiantly get Sasuke back!" Naruto said with much pride, sticking his fist into the air.

" What are you talking about, of course your not!" Sakura said.

" Huh…?" Naruto saddened.

" Your defiantly not going to be able to get sasuke without my help!" She smiled.

"Hey… What's that supposed to mean!"

"It means that you can't get sasuke even if you tried!" Sakura teased, sticking her tongue out.

"What? Of course I can! I can do a lot better compared to something you can do!"

" What did you say!" Sakura stood up.

" I said I.Can.do.a.lot.better."

Sakura went into a rage and stood up. "Take that back…"

"Nah." Naruto stated.

Sakura started chasing after him. "NARUTO-----!" Sakura chased him all around Konoha while people stared as they ran past them.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan, forgive me!"

"NEVER!"

The two also blew past Kakashi who barely looked up from his "Come Come Paradise" He sighed.

"No matter how much they grow up, how much stronger they get, at these moments they still act like kids…" And Sakura and Naruto continued running.

The two started to slow down when they circled back to the forest.

" Ungh…" Naruto fell to the ground Sakura soon after.

After many slow breaths, They both calmed down and turned to the sky, still laying on the grass.

"Sakura… You're pretty fast…"

"Of course I am." Sakura sighed. After a few minutes of silence naruto spoke.

" When should we go after sasuke?" Naruto asked.

Sakura stood silent for a moment.

" I'm not sure. I want to go next week but…"

" No! I have a mission that could last a month tomorrow! I am **defiantly **not going to clean sewers for a month. Stupid D ranked missions, I am WAY better than that,"

" So your saying…"

" We have to go tomorrow!"

"No! That's way too early!"

" You've been training ever since Sasuke left, your ready." Sakura sighed,

" Your so immature Naruto.. I'm not even close to how strong I want to be…"

" Oh, come on Sakura-chan!" Naruto begged.

"It sounds like you love sasuke… Well he's mine!" (XD)

"What? Uh, no, what are you talking about Sakura-chan?" Sakura laughed, there was no way Naruto was going to love Sasuke… (A/N: Except for maybe those yaoi fanfictions… sparkly eyed)

Sakura sighed. "Tomorrow, huh." She thought about it. "We could leave Konoha tomorrow, and still train on the way…"

" So you mean it's a love story about naruto and sakura who go through grave dangers who rescue each other, and have little kids and-" Sakura smacked Naruto in the head.

"NO."

Sakura went back to training, it was tough work being a ninja.

" Well then, I better train now!" She smiled.

" You know what sakura-chan?"

"What?" Sakura said, Kicking the tree.

Naruto stood up.

" I'm gonna train with you too!" And he kicked that stupid tree with her.

Ph34r the short chapter. X3 That was slightly on purpose. Please send comments and faves! 3


	2. New City

**My Black Shadow**

A/N: I'm tired…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does... TT Because If I did, there would be more sasusaku

Pairings: sasusaku naruhina and little bits of others...

You guys do know what "datebayo!" is right? It's just a phrase naruto says almost after every sentence… I don't think it has a real meaning.

Chapter 2: New City

"We barely got passed that one, Naruto." Sakura sighed.

Naruto hummed happily, his hands on the back of his head. " We're fine Sakura-chan!" Sakura slung her head. "That's what you say…"

It's been about two minutes since they "escaped" Konoha. Naruto and sakura had they're packed bags for the new mission. They were about to walk out the arch to Konoha when the two guarding spoke to them.

" On a mission you two?" One of them asked. Naruto and Sakura turned around.

"Uh…yeah!" Naruto replied.

"It's only you guys? Shouldn't you have someone else with you?" The other one questioned. (A/N: I'm sorry, I have no Idea what their names are. So lets just call them…neko and tako, if you know what that means, cheers for you.)

" Um…" Naruto hesitated. "uh…" Naruto poked sakura in the back for a cry for "help"

Sakura immediately spoke. "Everyone else is out on missions! So we were the only two left, so Tsunade-sama had no other choice and…"

" Oh, I see." Tako said. (rofl)

" Who's that?" Neko said pointing to the boy who was running towards them.

"It's a…" Tako started "green…flash…"

"Naruto run!" Sakura tugged on naruto's backpack handle. "Gah--!" Naruto was pulled back by Sakura's strength.

"Sakura-san! Sakura-san!" Lee waved back and forth. Sakura sighed.

" Um, Lee I'm kind of in a hurry right now…" Rock Lee stopped in front of them.

" But the hokage has asked you, Hinata-san and I to see her! At last finally you and I will go on a mission together, I'm sure this will be…" A river of tears flowed down his face. " THE BEST MOMENTS OF MY LIFE!"

"Let's go Sakura-chan…" Naruto whispered while Lee was ranting about something along the lines of: Gai Sensei, Youth, Love, and Gaara. No one knew what he was talking about anymore.

"Wait… So that means-" Tako turned around, but Naruto and Sakura were gone. (A/N: when I say tako, I mean tako, not taco. See the difference?)

"Naruto, If we ever run away from Konoha again, we're going to have a plan next time. Your 'casually walk out' thing did not run smoothly,"

"But It worked!" Naruto grinned. Sakura slung her head. This was not going to work well…

The sun beat down on the two as the barely walked through the hot desert. Why did they walk to a desert anyway? "Naruto…" He still swayed his head back and forth, like It was almost touching the ground. Naruto had his jacket around his waist and they were walking for over 5 hours.

" Let's take a break…" Sakura suggested. Without answer Naruto fell to the ground under a slightly shady tree.

"Ah…"

Sakura took out her water container and gulped down some water. Naruto was about to do the same, when he realized, his container had been dry.

"Uh, sakura-chan?" Naruto said. Sakura turned to him, "what now?"

"I'm out of water…" Sakura sighed. "Fine then," she passed the water container to Naruto. "Don't drink it all though," Naruto grinned and gladly took it.

Sakura looked off to the distance, and placed her hand above her eye so she could see further. "Hey… Is that…?" She stood up. "It is! Naruto- A city up ahead!"

" Huh…?" Naruto looked up from drinking. " A city! A City! YAHO!" Naruto dropped everything and left the shady tree running.

"Na- NARUTO!" Sakura called out. She quickly lifted everything Naruto left and started running after him.

"Naruto! Can't you wait until I- Naruto?" Sakura started panting. But he was staring at the city below.

"R-r-r-r-r-r-r-r…" Naruto said. "What are you trying to say?"

"Ram-men. Over there…" Sakura sighed, "is that all?" naruto nodded silently.

"Fine then, let's go… I'm hungry anyways." Naruto screamed in happiness and speeded down to the small ramen shop in town…

" One miso ramen please!" Naruto ordered.

"For me too." Sakura said. The waiter nodded and walked off. This restaurant wasn't like the one in Konoha, it was an actual room, pretty large at that, and many people where there, drinking and having fun.

"I love this place!" Naruto smiled springing his fist into the air. Sakura took a sip of water, when she turned to naruto, he had a wide grin on his face.

"So sakura-chan…"

"Hm?"

"Do you think this would be some sort of date?"

"No Naruto…" He did a sad sigh. "Why not?"

" Because we're not dating,"

"…"

After dinner, the two walked outside. Naruto looked around. The day had already come to a full black, and only a small amount of lights were still on.

"It's already late… The day goes by too fast…" Sakura agreed, "We should go stay somewhere." Naruto shrugged, "sure,"

(A/N: I'm not sure whether in naruto's time there were hotels or not, wait yes there were! In that one episode with jiraiya and naruto, where itachi comes into the picture,….Ok, ill shut up now… 0.o)

The two walked a fairly short distance to a small inn. It looked fairly nice, but Naruto and Sakura weren't all that picky so they would settle on any hotel anyway. As they walked into the building, Sakura stopped him from going any further.

"Naruto, how much money do you have?" He dug into his pocket to reveal his small frog wallet. It was about halfway full.

"Your lucky I brought enough money." Sakura said. "That, would probably only last another day or two," she said pointing to the frog.

" Does that mean your paying?"

"You'll pay me back."

When they unlocked the door to their new room of the hotel Sakura screamed.

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong!" Naruto worried.

Sakura turned to him with an angry look in her eye.

"That" She pointed to the bed.

"What's wrong with it?"

"There's only one. One big one."

"Is that a problem?"

" YES naruto! I ask you to get a room with my money, and THIS is what you get!"

"Well, it was cheaper than the other one so…" Sakura did an angry sigh and threw herself onto the bed.

"I'm going to sleep."

"Me too." Naruto went under the covers with her, Naruto had a very happy look on his face.

"What are you smiling about?"

"nothing,"

Sakura turned to her side and closed her eyes.

" Goodnight sakura-chan."

There were now no longer any light out side, everyone seemed to go to sleep with them. Even the owls quieted down.

"Good night Naruto."

So………… what did you think? Please fave and comment!


	3. Twisted

**My Black Shadow**

A/N: He he, prepare for this chapter…kukuku… 83

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does... TT Because If I did, there would be more sasusaku. And LOTS of it.

Pairings: sasusaku naruhina,sakunaru and little bits of others...oh and here's a new one. Gaasaku (not super major though.)

Chapter 3: Twisted-

"YOSH"

'_What's that sound?' _thought Sakura. '_It sounds like a…' _

"YOSH"

"Stop saying that." A voice said. The voice sounded pretty annoyed, yet calm at the same time.

'_Who's there?' _thought Sakura, but she still kept her eyes closed. '_what's going on?'_

"YOSH" (A/N: Dude, shut up!) Sakura closed her eyes tighter, '_what's happening? Wasn't I just sleeping?' _

"What the hell…?" Naruto got up. "WOAH!" Naruto jumped up from the bed, with a look of 'wtf' on his face.

"Gaara? Keshimayu? What are _you _doing here!"

"**YOSH**" Sakura couldn't take it anymore.

"WHO IS I-" Sakura stopped. "uh…" She looked at her surroundings. Naruto and Sakura were in the bed, perfectly sleeping when they woke up from a "YOSH" with Gaara and Rock Lee staring at their faces.

"About time you got up." Gaara said.

"YOSHHHH!"

"LEE SHUT UP!" Sakura and Naruto yelled. (some err "japanese" translation will be at the end.)

"Why good morning Sakura, nice to see you again." Lee smiled. Naruto shook his fist in anger.

"Uh, good morning?" Sakura was confused. Naruto was confused. Who is _not _confused? Gaara and Lee apparently.

"Why are you guys here?" Sakura asked.

"YOS-" Gaara slapped lee's mouth before he could say more.

" Say that one more time and I will _kill _you." Gaara whispered before taking his hand off. An uncomfortable silence came before the room.

"…"

"anyway…" Naruto said.

" Ah, yes. After I saw Sakura-san and Naruto-kun, run away like that, I started to get..suspicious!"

"What?" Sakura said.

"I could have sworn you two eloped!" Naruto burst out laughing, and Sakura fell back onto the bed.

" Yeah, that's EXACTLY what happened!" Naruto cried. Sakura punched him in the face. "That's NOT what happened,"

"So, I ran to Gaara right? Then I told him the whole story, but he wouldn't listen to me! So with my great strength of youth…"

"I'm going back to Konoha. There's a mission waiting for me there." Gaara said. He got up and started to head to the door. 'This was a waste of my time' he thought.

" Gaara, wait!" Sakura said. Gaara didn't bother to turn around, he just stopped.

"We could always use more strength to find Sasuke!" Naruto stared at her. "And Lee too!"

" Oh Sakura-san" Lee said in the back as he twirled.

Gaara stood up at the door step. He turned to look at the three, but soon walked out and closed the door.

"do you…take that as a yes?" Sakura said. Not sure whether that was a 'yes' or a 'no'.

" Who knows?" Naruto shrugged.

------------

The air dimmed to almost midnight. Sakura had her hands crossed behind her head, as Naruto was sound asleep. Lee was snoring obsessively loud, only Sakura wasn't sleeping.

_'where's Gaara?' _Crossed Sakura's mind. More importantly '_where's Sasuke?'_

She shifted her body weight and turned over. ' _Since you can't fall asleep, why not just stay awake?' _Her inner self spoke. She covered her ears with a pillow. "ungh…"

A dryness etched into her throat. She stood up, and slowly opened the door out of the hotel room. She slowly walked towards a vending machine. (A/N: they had those in Nartuo right? Hm, maybe not. Oh well. )

As she slipped a hundred yen coin in the slot, she heard a slight rustling in the bushes outside.

She slipped out her kunai, which she always kept safely in her side pocket. She snuck her eyes toward the window. She only saw a mess of black hair…..

"Sasuke!"

The figure quickly turned towards Sakura. It had red eyes, almost shining. The vision blurred, and he transported right in front of her.

" I- is that you…Sasuke?"

The eyes grew even brighter. Sakura stepped back. Wait, that wasn't him, he was wearing a…pony tail!

"You're…Itachi?"

He smirked.

-------------

Jeez, what a horrible ending for a chapter. 'he smirked' And its short none the less. Sigh, oh well, please R&R! Oh, forgot to tell you, "yosh!" means…It means something along the lines of "alright" Its annoying when someone says "all right!" "all right!" "ALL RIGHT" ya know?


End file.
